USA Characters
WHEN YOU WANT TO ADD/EDIT SOMETHING ON THIS PAGE, PRESS THE EDIT BUTTON AT THE VERY TOP OF THE PAGE AND ONLY THE EDIT BUTTON AT THE VERY TOP OF THE PAGE. __TOC__ Edits that include a Face and/or more should be posted here. Follow the instructions and guidelines on the front page. Instructions for this section: #Right-Click the last edit in the section you want to edit. #Highlight "Rows", and select "Insert Row After" #In the first cell, click "Photo", select the screenshot on your hard drive you wish to use, and click "Upload" #On the next screen click "More Options", change the filename, and leave everything else alone. #In the other cell, change the "Format" to "Heading 3" from the drop-down list #Click the "Add Link" button. The "Target Page" is your MediaFire/MegaUpload link to your edit pack, the "Text to Display" is the pack's name. #Press Enter, and then mention what edits the pack includes (Character, Weapon, Armor, Shield) #One last line containing your name (if you made the edit) or the name of the edit's creator (assuming it's known) If you want to find all of the characters made by a certain author use CTRL+F on your keyboard and then type out the author's name. If there are any problems or notices for an author, they will be at the bottom. The Comments section. There's also a link for it at top. Feel free to actually post comments if you'd like. } These are edit uploads made from USA games for USA use. } These are uploads originally from the Japanese but are however converted for USA use. If your file is truly a conversion as in nothing is in Japanese anymore then list it as "localized" (for lack of a better word) by you. If it's just that, a conversion (still lingering Japanese text) then list it as as such. I will probably hunt you down and sic Gig on you if you leave the Japanese text behind and not turn it into English though. In my opinion, it's largely unprofessional and lazy; you can do better than that at the very least. To lessen the labour of'' "localizing" you can do something other than translating which is satisfactory too. The steps:'' #Translate the name into English. You can do this by just googling the character if you don't know them. #For the description just put, "From anime/game" like I have for my conversions. #For the dialogue either create what you would think the character would say as you would for a custom character you'd make or just take a quote they've said from their original anime/game and edit it a little to make sense if you were talking to them in a Tavern. #Save the face. #For the weapons, armor or shields just translate the name and leave the description blank. If the certain equipment does not have a proper name then just name it something like, "Character's Bow" and such. '''This is the bare minimum but it is however wholly satisfactory. #Save the equipment. #After that do all the steps to upload it and post it as listed on the front page and at the top of this page respectively. Zahlzeit's Schedule for Converting